Hay un paso
by Anonima999
Summary: Jusenkyo dejó en Akane una enfermedad aparentemente sin cura, que va acabando poco a poco con ella. Por seis años Ranma intenta sobrellevar esa situación que se sale de sus manos y lo obliga a madurar de golpe. Pero si hay una salida, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer con tal de salvarla? ¿Y qué consecuencias traerá esto?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, debo decir, a quienes estaban leyendo Bésame, me detuve porque hace meses que se descompuso mi lap y no he podido arreglarla, y ahí se quedó todo.

Ahora, esta hisotira la escribo durante mi letalmente aburrido trabajo, así que, como siempre, intentaré que las actualizaciones sean muy seguido.

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el ser que amas? Vaya pregunta, supongo que nunca se sabe hasta estar frente a frente con la situación, como yo, ahora. Frente a frente con esos ojos violáceos, y esa forma de brillar que tienen, tan déspota, tan vil.

Ya no somos unos niños, ahora contamos con veinticuatro años, y los últimos cinco los he vivido en constante angustia y miedo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Yo y el miedo… creo que se encariñó conmigo desde Jusenkyo. Pero ahora no pienso en eso, no pienso en nada. Intento quedarme en blanco pues el nudo que siento en el estómago amenaza con perforarme el cuerpo. Shampoo está tan hermosa como siempre pensé que sería, tal vez más. Su cuerpo es… espectacular. Esa es la palabra, y le ajusta perfectamente. Está delineada por manos maestras, su busto perfectamente redondeado, su cintura tan fina, la curva de sus caderas, las largas piernas bien torneadas, y el largo cabello ondulado cayendo como cordeles sobre sus hombros. Hay tantos hombres que darían todo lo que poseen, incluida el alma, por un instante con ella; tantos que la aman, que la idolatran, que la anhelan. Tantos… pero no yo. Yo sólo tengo ojos y corazón para una mujer, y es mucho mas sencilla que la que tengo enfrente, de belleza más sublime, más natural.

Y sin embargo…

Ella sonríe y se acerca a mi con ese movimiento de pasarela.

-Te ves bien –pasa su mano por mis mejillas sin perder el contacto con mis ojos-. Arien ser más alto ahora, más fuerte. Arien ser todo un hombre –y con la punta de sus largos dedos delinea uno de mis brazos, empezando desde el hombro, pasando por cada músculo, y terminando en mis nudillos antes de moverme para terminar con su toque que me enferma.

Si, ambos hemos crecido, madurado, a veces creo que fue de golpe. Shampoo chasquea la lengua suavemente negando con la cabeza, y vuelve a posar su mano sobre mi hombro, pero ahora la pasa por mi cuello, mi garganta, y el interior de mi camisa.

-No negarte, Arien, ya no. Saber lo que quiero, y saber lo que quieres tu. Este ser el precio.

Intento controlar mi respiración, y tengo éxito, no por nada soy el mejor artista marcial reconocido a nivel mundial; aun así siento el irresistible deseo de hiperventilar. No quiero esto, jamás lo querría, ¿cómo es que llegué aquí?

Miro hacia el tocador y una cajita de plata me devuelve la mirada. Dentro hay una jeringa ya preparada con un líquido transparente. Esa es mi respuesta. Estoy sentado a la orilla de la cama, en una habitación de lujo en no-importa-qué-hotel, sintiendo que mi mundo se derrumba y aquella es la única solución.

Y es que, lo es.

-Quiero que me hagas sentir querida, Arien –ahora susurra a la altura de mi oído y siento su aliento en mi piel, cierro los ojos-. Quiero que me ames –sus palabras son claras, sin fingida entonación-. Es el trato.

Sé cuál es el trato, sé que debo cumplir, y sé que nada de lo que diga, nunca, podrá justificarme. Alzo las manos y atrapo su rostro gentilmente. _Hacerla sentir querida_… Mi corazón es un tambor de guerra y duele. Duele demasiado. No puedo imaginar en ella a Akane, porque estaría ofendiendo a quien realmente amo y no me atrevo.

-¿Va a funcionar? –pregunto y creo que es la milésima vez que lo hago; ella sonríe de medio lado.

-Shampoo no mentir.

Entonces termino con la distancia que separa sus labios de los míos, y la beso profundamente.

_Hacerla sentir querida_… Mis manos viajan a su cintura y luego hacia sus piernas, obligándola a abrirlas alrededor de las mías y ella se sienta obedientemente encima mío, sin soltar el beso en ningún momento.

Me alejo para respirar, y la miro. Sus ojos llamean de lujuria y esta sonrojada. Hago un esfuerzo por no reflejar en los míos todo el odio que siento por ella. Empiezo a desabotonar su blusa bajo esa mirada aprobatoria.

_Hacerla sentir querida_…

Tomo su cuello y la acerco de nuevo a mis labios.

_Hacerla sentir querida_….

Lo hago.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Uno

_Antes_

Empezó cuando cumplimos diecinueve años, o tal vez antes, tal vez…

Algo dentro de mi se quebró y cambió cuando sostuve el cuerpo frío y muerto de Akane; claramente escuché el _crack_ en mi corazón, y el dedo de hielo sobre mi alma. Intenté ser el mismo por un tiempo para no despertar sospechas de nada, y ahorrarme un sin fin de preguntas de la muy curiosa familia con la que vivíamos. Pero no lo pude mantener mucho más.

A los diecinueve simplemente ya no me importaba. No podía vivir sin ella, lo supe entonces con tanta claridad que me abrumó por meses, ya era inútil negarlo. Al menos, negármelo, porque en cuanto a hablar de mis sentimientos con ella… Bueno hay un gran abismo. Tenía que verla todo el tiempo, saber que estaba junto a mí, saber que con estirar la mano la tocaría. Y que nadie la vea, nadie la toque... algo obsesivo, debo reconocer.

No me importó.

Dejé de hablar todo el tiempo, pues me dedicaba a observarla y respirar su aroma que me decía, una y otra vez, que estaba viva. Viva, viva, conmigo. "_Te has vuelto muy callado, Ranma_ –me dijo una vez con esa sonrisa angelical-._ Te ves más serio, ¿estás bien? Te da un aire… No sé, como si fueras mayor, como si hubieras crecido de la noche a la mañana_."

Bueno, así me sentía, ya no había espacio para niñerías, haber tocado la muerte y rozar, por el tiempo que duró, el tipo de vida que me esperaba sin ella, me marcó. ¿Cómo más decirlo? Y ella estaba bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriéndome, caminando a mi lado, hablando conmigo todo el tiempo; era como si de pronto tuviera mucho que decir, y mucho tiempo que pasar junto a mí. No hice preguntas, ni me quejé, estaba en el cielo. Y entonces, sólo sonreía para ella, sólo miraba cálido hacia donde ella estaba.

-Es como si fuera tu dueña, o algo peor –sentenció Ukyo, cuando fue a decirle que elegía a Akane por sobre todas las mujeres del mundo, pero que claro, me guardara el secreto.

-¿Cómo algo peor?

-Ranma, ya no eres el chico alegre de siempre –no, ya no lo era, le retuve la mirada esperando el punto-. ¡Sólo con ella! Es como si tu felicidad literalmente dependiera de ella.

-Así es.

-¡Eso está mal! –exclamó, cerrando los puños y empañándose de lágrimas sus bellos ojos. Me sentía mal por eso, jamás quise lastimarla, ni a ella ni a Shampoo que fue la que peor lo tomó. Pero debía ser sincero, al menos conmigo mismo.

-Lo siento, Ukyo. Es sólo que… -¿qué? No lo sabía, ¿qué era lo que me pasaba, que no podía estar bien si ella no estaba cerca de mi? Me había vuelto un dependiente, un…

-Adicto. Eso es lo que eres, Ranma Saotome, un adicto a la más simple de todas tus prometidas.

Y se soltó a llorar.

Tenía razón, claro, en la parte de la adicción, en cuanto que fuera la más simple… Ahí debía estar en desacuerdo, pues con sólo mirarla, la forma en la que el Sol acaricia su piel y se desliza por su cabello cada vez más largo. Su risa… la manera en la que se mueve, en la que dice mi nombre… No, _simple_ no es la palabra.

Y Shampoo, quien me fulminó con la más hiriente de sus miradas, me maldijo con palabras que no pensé que supiera portando esa fingida inocencia, y casi se me lanzó a golpes, se contuvo al final y juró que aquella sólo era una batalla perdida pero no más.

Qué razón tenía.

En fin, después de ese pesado día en el que me tuve que enfrentar a mi realidad, casi corrí al Dojo para ya verla, no había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de Akane desde la boda fallida, y dentro de mi pecho las incómodas mariposas, que se supone deberían estar en mi estómago, comenzaban a aletear con sus estúpidos presentimientos.

Pero llegué y la vi en sala, viendo la televisión tranquilamente, y de nuevo respiré. Me sacudí la angustia y me acerqué a ella fingiendo total desinterés.

-Hola –me senté a su lado, pero no tuve respuesta, ni siquiera me miró-. Akane.

Se removió incómoda en su lugar, claramente me estaba ignorando.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, y en mi mente una larga lista de razones por las que probablemente actuaba así comenzó a desprenderse. Perfecto, lo que necesitaba-. ¡Akane! –mi voz sonaba molesta, tal vez más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero sirvió para que me viera, y estaba furiosa.

-¿Te fue bien hoy? –preguntó con ese tonito amenazante. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

-¿Hoy? -¿de qué servía hacerme el desentendido?

-Te vi Saotome, consolando a Ukyo entre tus brazos, muy linda imagen por cierto –tragué duro, dos cosas me habían erizado la piel: que me hubiera visto y malinterpretado, y que hubiera salido sin mi. La segunda era más fuerte que la primera y tuve que tensar la mandíbula para controlar mis palabras y no desviar el tema para comenzar a reclamarle como un psicópata.

-No es lo que crees –bien, pude haber respondido otra cosa, como antes: ¿_estás celosa? ¿Por qué te importa? Claro que sí, ella es mucho mas femenina y hermosa, ¿por qué no lo haría?_ Pero esa cantaleta me tenía harto. En vez de eso la imperiosa necesidad de sacarla de su error para que me volviera a sonreír empezó a arder en mi piel-. Es mi amiga, Akane, no podía dejarla así, sabes cómo me afecta ver a una mujer llorando. ¿Querías que pretendiera no verla y seguir mi camino? ¿Eso es….? –hablé por cinco minutos sin detenerme justificando cada una de mis acciones, pero ella volvía a portarse distante y fría.

No. Pésima combinación.

Exploté, porque entonces la paciencia ya se me había acabado.

Vi mi mano golpear la mesa de madera y atraer con esto toda la atención de Akane, que había abierto mucho los ojos y ahora me desconocía.

-¡Basta de esto! -¿grite? Sólo sé que todo dentro de mí era fuego, y uno no muy agradable-. ¡¿Crees que me merezco esto?! ¡No tienes idea de lo que fue! –las palabras y pensamientos se mezclaban en mi mente, así que empecé a sacar lo que ya tenía mucho tiempo de estar abriendo heridas-. No sabes, no puedes saberlo.

-¿Ranma?

-Que no me hablaras, que no me respondieras por más que tratara de hacerte reaccionar –un brillo de comprensión pasó por sus ojos que me traían loco. Si, Jusenkyo, mi eterno mal-. Fría, callada… No Akane, nunca más. ¿Es que me odias?

-N-no, Ranma… -se escuchaba afectada, y su expresión me lo decía todo, pero yo no podía detenerme. Tenía que hacerla entender.

-¡Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo! Si me odias, ¡has justamente eso, Akane! ¡Ignórame! ¡Pretende que no estoy! ¡Es la perfecta estocada!

-Yo no sabía…

-¡Claro que no sabías! ¡Tu volviste de la muerte, pero quien se murió ahí fui yo! -¿era demasiado? No lo sé, sentía mi pulso enloquecido y me temblaban las manos así que las cerré en puños. Ella se quedó sin aliento, en blanco. ¿Me había confesado? Rápidamente repasé lo que había dicho, y no, no era del todo una confesión, de hecho no era nada, ¿cierto? Me puse de pie-. Y de una vez te digo que tienes prohibido volver a salir sin mi. ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Esta ciudad es una trampa gigante!

El color le volvió a las mejillas.

-¡No soy tonta y se cuidarme perfectamente! ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme algo? –ya gritaba, su poco sutil carácter hervía en la superficie, casi me sentí con ganas de sonreír. Pero me estaba retando, no iba a hacerme caso y yo ya no podía perderla de vista. No podía, punto.

Rodeé la mesa y cada paso mío la hacía encogerse más y más en su lugar, entonces me arrodillé a su lado, la tomé de la barbilla con toda la sutileza de la que fui capaz, pues no estaba tratando con cualquier chica, sino con la que yo consideraba la más frágil y hermosa de todas. Ella se sonrojó visiblemente por la cercanía, pero supongo que estaba demasiado impresionada por mi reacción para intentar alejarse.

-Cuidado, Akane…-le susurré, y mi voz era tan amenazante como mi amor por ella-. Ten cuidado con llevarme la contraria ahora, porque ya no soy el mismo idiota de antes. Si te digo que no vuelves a salir sin mi, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Ah, ese enojo, esa forma de fruncir el ceño, tan hermosa en cada gesto. Se soltó de mi agarre al girar el rostro y ya no dijo más, pero con eso me dejaba claro que había entendido.

Pero, es como si lo hubiera llamado a gritos. Como si en realidad la mano de la Muerte nunca se hubiera quitado de mi hombro, y el miedo, ese que sería mi sombra a partir de esa noche, encontró un cómodo lugar en mi corazón.

Estaba dormido, arrullado por los ronquidos de mi padre, cuando escuché el grito. No, no fue Akane, sino Kasumi la que había gritado y cortado mi sueño como una daga. Y de alguna manera eso fue peor, sólo que no sabía cuánto.


End file.
